


No Promises

by imagine_that_100



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Matty ruining his hair, Reader-Insert, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_100/pseuds/imagine_that_100
Summary: Matty Healy x Reader (Female) | When you notice your boyfriend looking completely sleep deprived on morning 38 of Lockdown, you feel the need to cheer him up for the day ahead. You decide to go and see him, but you also plan a little makeover for him too.
Relationships: Matthew Healy/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Healy/Reader, Matty Healy/ reader
Kudos: 5





	No Promises

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I'm posting on here! I'm going to be slowly putting my other fics that I already have on my Tumblr (imagine-that-100) on here too. Really hope you all enjoy this one and I'd really love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading x

  


It was day 38 of the UK officially being locked down, when you woke up to see that Matty had abused his Instagram story and account.

As you lay in bed in the morning watching these stories, a lot of thoughts ran through your head. The first being that your boyfriend was completely sleep deprived and questionably mental.

But you loved him, so his crazy antics just made you laugh.

The video of him babbling on making no sense at all just made you giggle. His train of thought was all over the place and it made you miss his weird and wonderful banter.

You couldn’t help but take note of his stubble showing on the video. Since the last time you’d seen him in person, it had grown quite a bit and you had to admit to yourself that you didn’t mind it.

What you did mind though, was his hair.

You’d met Matty when he came into the Salon that you worked in for a haircut around mid-August. You were the only one with no clients in, so you had no problem giving him the trim that he wanted.

You got chatting to him straight away and you found that your conversation was actually interesting. After you exchanged names and pleasantries of how his day was going, and he asked you about yours, you felt at ease chatting with him right away. 

After talking about himself for a bit, Matty couldn’t help but start asking you questions.

He wouldn’t lie to himself; he was intrigued by you. He found you so pretty and he definitely liked the feeling of you running your hands through his hair.

The questions that he was asking you, you usually got all the time. But for some reason you didn’t even have the need to fake interest when speaking to him.

You don’t know whether it was because he was good looking, or because of what his personality was like straight away. But you were loving your conversation straight away. 

The curly haired man on the chair in front of you, looked at you through the mirror, and asked you, “Do you cut your own hair?”

You nodded and smiled at him before you replied, “Most of the time I do… Unless I’m having something else done and then one of the girls does it as they do the rest”

“How often do you cut your own hair?” He asks you as you start cutting the ends off his hair.

You tell him, “Honestly not as much as you’d think, I’m pretty lazy with it because I like it long”

Matty smiles, “Yeah I get that, long hair is really pretty”

“My thoughts exactly” You smile at him through the mirror.

“However, your hair, I love…” You feel the need to tell him with a smile.

He grins back at you through the mirror before you ask him, “I’m assuming it’s naturally curly and you haven’t had a perm recently”

Matty smiles, “Yeah all natural… I don’t really pay much attention to my hair if I’m honest, I just know when it needs cutting”

“Aw you should, it’s gorgeous” You say as you run your fingers through it a bit.

“It’s only like that now because I cut it all off in 2017 or something like that” Matty tells you and that definitely took your interest.

“Oh really, that’s cool… Did you just want a fresh start with it or was there meaning behind it?” You ask him as you continue your work. 

“It was really damaged. I dyed it a lot at one point” He told you.

“Feeling adventurous, were we?” You couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, well if you count turquoise blue as adventurous then yeah” Matty told you. 

“Oh my god definitely. I bet that looked good” You said with a smile, glancing up at him in the mirror.

Matty told you with a smile, “Yeah, I actually quite liked it actually”

“Would you do it again?” You asked him.

“I mean, never say never” Matty shrugged with a grin.

You let out a little laugh at that. “Aha, well just please don’t ruin these curls because I know a lot of people who would kill to have hair like yours” You instruct him.

“No promises” He cheekily smiled.

You grinned at him through the mirror as you continued on and he grinned back at you.

~*~*~*~

The next time he came in was about a month later and you were sort of glad he’d booked in with you, because you found him interesting last time. Unfortunately, you were running a bit behind your schedule today though.

The girl that you currently had in the chair decided that she wanted something completely different doing about half way through styling her hair, so it made you run slightly behind.

When you turn to grab something from your little station that you had, you saw that Matty was stood by the door and you couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Hey, I’m sorry I’ll be about five minutes, are you okay waiting?” You half pleaded with him.

“Yeah of course love, don’t worry” Matty smiles at you.

“Thank you, just take a seat and I’ll be as quick as I can” You tell him as you grab the pins that you needed.

“Honestly take your time, I’ve got nowhere to be” He tells you and you send him an appreciating smile as he takes a seat by the door.

Matty was quite glad he could watch you in action from a distance if he was honest. You looked so in your element styling the girls long blonde hair.

She has it half up half down and you’d somehow got the top half of her hair to look as if the girl had small flowers in her hair.

He was actually fascinated by watching how you worked. He half wished that you could do that to his hair.

You’d finished the girl’s hair a few minutes later after curling the hair that was left down at the back. And the girl was so happy with it, she gave you a hug before she went on her way.

After she’d paid and shown you out, you were quite excited to speak to Matty again.

“Hey you, how are you doing?” You ask him as he stood up and look off his jacket knowing you would put the gown over him.

“I’m great thank you. What you did to her hair was absolutely amazing by the way” Matty tells you as he gets up and makes his way to your chair.

“Thank you so much, it was a pain, but got there in the end” You laugh, “Can I take your jacket?” You offer and he politely gives it you.

This time you ended up chatting mostly about his tattoos that you noticed littered his arms as he was wearing a sleeveless top. He tells you about them and you’re actually quite fascinated by them.

You’d yet to have one done. You’d always wanted one, but you never knew what of.

“Honestly just get something that you love for your first one” Matty tells you.

He continues to say, “The best ones are the ones that mean the most to you”

“Which one’s your favourite?” You ask him as you cut his hair.

He thinks about it for a second before saying, “I’ve got one with like a heart, and birds, and two hands holding on my chest with my Nana’s name on my chest after she died”

“Aw I’m sorry for your loss. I bet it’s a nice way to remember her though” You say as you slow your actions for a minute.

“I think she’d of actually stabbed me for it. She hated all my tattoos” Matty laughed.

“Little rebel, were we?” You smiled at him.

“You know it. I was down at the tattoo shop near my house letting them practice on me. My legs are littered with them” He tells you.

You laugh at that, “Not scared of needles then?”

“No” Matty chuckles.

You chat for a while about your interests as he tries to figure out what tattoo you can get. And you actually appreciate the help because he actually found something that you wouldn’t mind getting.

You told him that you loved music and he ended up finding a treble and bass clef in the shape of a heart that he suggested you get on your wrist.

“That’s actually a good idea, I really like it” You smile at him.

“Well I expect you to have it the next time I see you” Matty smiles at you through the mirror.

You laughed and said, “No promises”

~*~*~*~

The next time you saw him after that, he called the salon asking for a bunch of different dates asking if you could style his hair for him. He wanted dates where you could cut his hair and different dates that he wanted you to style it for him.

You did your best to accommodate his dates and on one of them you weren’t working so you said you could come out to him and do it for him.

This he said he was so grateful for because it was just before he was due to go away for a while. You didn’t mind at all. It would almost be mid-December by then, and the amount of times you were due to see him before that, you think you’d be really comfortable with him by that point.

The first few appointments he comes to though, you end up chatting like you’re long lost friends, who never get enough time together. But he also comes in to have ‘consultations’ with you a lot too.

All the girls you work with say that he definitely fancies you, but you just assume they are teasing you because you told them all that you thought he was good looking. You didn’t believe them at all, but then he took you by surprise one day when you were at the Salon desk and the phone rang.

You answered the phone with a ‘Hello’, followed by the Salon’s name, and ended off with, “Y/N speaking, how can I help you?”

A familiar voice came through the other end of the phone and you couldn’t help but smile when it said, “Hey Y/N, it’s Matty”

“Oh hey, are you okay?” You said sort of excited that you were talking to him of all the people it could have been.

You loved chatting to him, so you didn’t even care if he was just ringing to book another appointment for a future date.

“I’m amazing thank you, how are you?” Matty asked you.

“Yeah I’m good thanks. I’m just waiting for my next client to come in, but I have a bit of a gap because someone cancelled” You tell him, even though you realise that he probably didn’t care.

But he seemed happy by that news when he said, “Oh amazing, I was actually calling up to see if you could cut my hair today?”

“You want me to cut your hair again?” You ask him, thinking back to the last time he was in.

You remembered it was only two weeks ago when he came in, because he was buzzing that you’d finally gotten the tattoo on your wrist. He was over the moon about it and he was asking you loads of questions like if you were scared or not.

You’d told him that you were scared, and you just wanted to hold someone’s hand as it was happening. You thought he’d laugh but he surprised you yet again with his reply.

Matty had said that when you got your next one, he would come with you and hold your hand for support. You said you’d hold him to it, and after that you were practically grinning at each other the entire time he was in.

Every time you saw him, you seemed to be an amazing day. He literally brightened your days up.

Yeah you loved your job, but there was just something about Matty that screamed different and interesting.

“Yeah I was hoping I could get another trim” He asks down the line.

“But I just cut it like two weeks ago, has it grown out already?” You asked, knowing full that it can’t have done.

At this point you knew how fast his hair grew

“Not a lot… but… Erm, I think it could use it” Matty randomly makes up and even through the phone he can tell you don’t believe him.

“Can I be honest with you?” You ask him with a smile.

You’re glad he can’t see your reaction to you talking to him on the phone. It would have been embarrassing.

’Shit’ Matty thinks. He just wanted to see you again, but you were definitely going to tell him no.

Matt ends up saying, “Course you can”

You tell him as you smile to yourself, “Okay so, I do honestly love you coming in and I love our chats when I cut your hair Matty… But you aren’t going to have any hair left and I _really_ like your curls”

You just didn’t want to see those gorgeous locks leave his pretty head.

You hoped you weren’t being too forward with him because it was his hair after all. But you would rather hint at you really liking his hair, you didn’t want to cut that beautiful head of hair.

“But how else am I going to get my hairdresser gossip and see your pretty face smiling at me then?” Matty flirted.

You couldn’t help but smile at what he said. He was too cute when he said small flirty comments like that.

The flirting had started pretty early on. You’d probably guess like one comment the first time you saw him and more the next time and so on.

You chuckle as you try and shoot your shot over the phone, “I don’t know but we will have to sort something out, because I’m now refusing to cut your hair more than once every six weeks”

“Well how about we go out for a drink sometime?” Matty asks a little too quickly.

But he is very relieved to hear you reply, “I’d like that”

“Yeah?” Matty wanted to confirm.

“Yeah definitely” You tell him.

You were so glad he couldn’t see you smiling like an idiot. Your cheeks were so hot too. You couldn’t believe you’d practically got a date with a guy you really liked. 

Matty was so excited, he couldn’t hold himself back from saying, “Amazing, what time do you finish?”

“Wait, you wanna go tonight?” Your eyes widened.

You definitely weren’t expecting it that soon.

“Yeah, I was excited to see you today but now you’ve said you won’t cut my hair, I won’t get to see you unless we go out tonight” Matty tried his hardest to sound cheeky and not be too forward with you.

But he just really wanted to see your beautiful face again.

“I’m not dressed for going out though” You said.

You looked down at yourself. You were just in some boring black jeans and a plain white baggy top that did nothing for your figure. 

“I don’t care I just want to have this drink with you… and we could get food too?” Matty almost pleaded.

“Yeah, sure, okay” You said completely amazed by the man on the phone.

You didn’t think anyone had ever wanted to see you as much as this cute curly haired man did. He was so fucking adorable.

“I finish at six” You say before biting your lip, not believing your luck at all.

“Right, okay amazing… I’ll come by at six and we can go out after” Matty tells you and he was already excited.

“Okay then brill, I’ll see you later” You said and Matty smiled hearing what he thought was excitement in your voice.

“See you later Y/N” Matty says and you can literally picture his cheeky grin.

You smile and say back, “See you soon Matty”

And that was how your relationship with him started. And you loved every single second of being with him.

He never failed to keep you laughing with his endless messing around and his odd antics, but you really loved him. You took the news of him being in the band really well Matty thought, when he revealed how big the band actually was anyway.

It was madness to you that he chose you to go out with after he told you about it. But initially when you questioned him why you and not some model, he just simply said that he just adored chatting to you.

And he also added that if there was a ‘normal’ girl who looked like a model, like you (apparently), he’d definitely had won the full package.

He just made you heart melt at every interaction you had with him. Whether it was a hug, kiss, sex, texts, or even just him sending you a selfie on Instagram, you loved it.

He’d been nothing but sweet to you and you both got on so well. It was honestly the most perfect relationship you’d had.

You barely argued and you saw each other a hell of a lot so you were so beyond happy with him.

However, the only time that you marginally hated him was the day before the NME awards in February, when he asked you to be his plus one. You of course said you would, and you were picking him up from the studio so you could stay at his the night before.

He’d driven up with George earlier in the day to do some very very last minute work on Notes On A Conditional Form. You said you’d pick him up after you finished work and drive the both of you back to his, so you could head to the awards together tomorrow.

But when you got to the studio, you were greeted with a fucking disaster.

“Are you fucking joking?” You asked as you dropped your bag on the floor as you entered the room where Matty, George, Ross and Jon sat.

You’d just passed Adam in the hall as he was heading to the kitchen to get himself a drink and on the way past, he said, “You’re going to batter your boyfriend”

“Oh god what’s he done now?” You chuckle with a smile as you both slow your pace as you pass each other.

Adam grinned and nodded towards the room they were in, “Oh, you’ll see”

You were half nervous to what you were about to walk into. You expected him to be dressed in another flamboyant skirt or something and maybe have ripped one of your tops that he stole to make it more stylish for him.

You were not expecting him to be sat there with a really bad haircut. You could tell straight away that either he’d done it or one of the other boys in the room had done it.

But whoever it was, was going to be getting a talking to from you.

“It’s not that bad” Matty said as he ran a hand through his new hair that was only at the top of his head.

“From a professional’s point of view, I beg to differ” You said as you covered your mouth with your hand, staring at the mess that was the top of his head.

You walked towards him and didn’t even go in for the hug he was offering you. You brought your hands up to his hair and pulled the length of it up between two of your fingers.

It wasn’t even straight at the top. It was so jaggedly cut at multiple different lengths and you wanted to cry.

“Why would you do this?” You asked.

Matty shrugged, “I felt like a change”

“I’m a hairdresser, why didn’t you wait until I got here?” You look into his eyes and shake your head disappointedly.

You looked back up to his brown locks and sighed. You loved his curly hair so fucking much. Why did he have to go and do this?

Especially one fucking day before the awards that you were meant to be attending with him.

“I just needed it to go. And before I knew it, I got the clippers out” Matty tells you.

“Matthew” You groaned in a pained voice before you buried your head in this chest.

He chuckled and held you to him in a hug. You wrapped your arms up around his back because you actually needed the comfort in this distressing time.

You hated when people came in and you just knew that their hair was beyond saving. That is what you felt light right now.

“It will grow back” He tells you as he hugs you.

“It was literally beautiful, and I hate whoever did it” You mumble into his chest.

“It was a joint effort” Matty told you as you pulled away from him.

Before he even told you who helped him, you say, “I hate you and George”

“Ey, he started it” George tells you.

You shake your head looking to him, “I don’t care. Don’t encourage any hair cutting of any kind. Especially this mess”

“You love it really” Matty says taking your attention again.

You shake your head, “No I love you, not that though” You tell him looking at the top of his head again. 

“Your old hair yes, most definitely, but this… Hunny noooo” You tell him.

“Who went cut the sides that far up? It would have looked so much better about half an inch more on either side” You asked.

Matty looked at you with guilt written all over his cheeky face.

“Y/N, to distract you, can you cut my hair for me please before tomorrow” Ross asked you and you were sort of happy he did.

“Of course, thank you for waiting for me to cut it” You smile at him.

“Anything for you Y/N/N” Ross says before heading out to the room, you assume to the kitchen where you’ve cut his hair before.

“Ross, I think you’re my favourite” You say as you pick up your bag with your stuff in it.

Just as you started following Ross, you feel Matty spin you back around and he gives you a look as if to say, ‘Really?’

You grin at him and lean in to kiss him quickly, “Do me a favour and never cut your own hair again”

“No promises” He chuckles as you attempt to leave again.

He pulls you back around to face him though and steals your breath away with a loving kiss.

~*~*~*~

Unfortunately, you couldn’t save his hair before he went on his UK tour, but you sort of understood why he did it.

When he mentioned about thinking back to the old days, when he had his hair like that back in 2013, which you’d now seen pictures of, you understood the nostalgia of it. But you’d still forever be in love with his curly hair.

But now as you lay in your double bed alone, watching your boyfriend on your phone after not seeing him for a few days, you felt the need to see him again.

He was self-isolating in their studio with George and a few others from the Dirty Hit family. Rome was there and so were a few others who you’d met multiple times and you got on really well with them.

You lived on your own in a decent sized flat, so you could come and go as you pleased between their studio and your flat. You weren’t putting anyone at risk because you weren’t coming home to anyone, and they all hadn’t left the studio in over a month, so you knew they were all safe and virus free.

As you got up and dressed, an Instagram notification went off and you saw it was Matty posting a picture. You opened it seeing what he was up to now, and you saw an absolute mess on your screen.

He was wearing a grey vest top with his checked boxers on and some horrendous shoes. You desperately needed to sort your man out.

You dressed yourself in some black jeans and the knitted striped black, white, yellow, and red oversized jumper that you’d stolen from him. You put on your black Dr Martens and a bit of make up before you headed out to see your boyfriend.

You drove the 20 minutes to their studio, and you’d packed a bag of Matty’s clothes that you were going to force him to put on. You knew he could pull off his weird styles that he sometimes chose but you needed your cute Matty back.

Once you got there, you quickly went inside and said ‘Hi’ to a few familiar faces that you recognised. You spotted your man as you went upstairs to the loft lounge that they usually hung around in, and you saw he was still dressed in the same awful outfit that he’d posted on Instagram.

He was chatting away to George and he had his back to you, so you quietly went up behind him and jumped on his back. 

He let out a funny screech as he definitely wasn’t expecting anyone to jump on him and you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Hello you” You giggled down his ear as you wrapped your legs around him so he was forced to give you a piggy back. 

“You scared the shit out of me Y/N” Matty scorned you.

You laughed before returning back to the ground and moving so you were facing him, “Thought your sleep deprived self could use a jump scare”

“How do you know I’m sleep deprived?” He asks you but you pay him no attention.

You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss your man, who had stubble littering his face.

It was scratchy against your skin, but you certainly didn’t mind. Your fingers laced into the hair that was left on the back of his neck and you hummed into the kiss because of how much you’d missed him.

You loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around your back hugging you into him. You loved it when he held you and made you feel like you were the most precious thing in the world.

Matty tried to pry your mouth open some more to make the kiss continue but you pulled away giggling.

“As much as I’d like that to carry on, George is right there” You say turning your head to look at your boyfriend’s best friend.

“Hello to you too Y/N” George chuckled at you.

“Hello Hunny” You smiled at him but Matty quickly took your attention again.

He pressed a kiss to your cheek as you looked at George which made you laugh and look back to him.

“I’m sorry, who’s your Hunny?” Matty questioned with a raised eyebrow.

You shook your head chuckling. “Shut up” You couldn’t help but giggle.

You released him to go and collect your bag from where you left it near the stairs.

“To what do we owe this surprise?” Matty asked as you came back over with a smile never leaving your face.

“Well… I was extremely bored and from all the stuff you were posting I could tell you were too” You say to Matty as you moved near George.

George was in his joggers and a black hoodie on his laptop at the table they had up there. You went to the opposite end of the table and start getting Matty’s clothes out of your bag, before putting them on the table.

You continue to say, “So I’m going to wear you out completely, so you’ll actually go to sleep tonight”

“Ooo you’re gunna wear me out, are you?” Matty said coming up behind you and pulling you into his body hard.

You knew how it sounded but you wanted him disappointed. George was grinning up at the both of you, Matty obviously sending him a cheeky grin from behind you.

You decided to burst his bubble by saying, “Don’t get too excited…”

“I’m giving you a makeover” You say as you get your hair scissors out and snip them in the air a few times as you look over your shoulder and see Matty completely deflate behind you.

George burst out laughing at the way Matty’s face completely fell and at how victorious you looked.

You couldn’t help but laugh at George’s laugh and at Matty’s evident disappointment.

“Oh Hun, cheer up. You’ll love being my little doll for the day” You grin.

“Did you just call me a doll?” Matty asks you completely offended, and George can’t contain his laughter again.

You chuckle at George’s contagious laugh before putting your scissors down and turning to look at your boyfriend properly.

“Yes, you’re going to be my emo ken doll for the day, and you have to promise me that you’ll do whatever I want today” You tell him.

Matty scowls at you but he sighs a, “Fine”

“Thank you, my love” You say before you peck his lips then turn back around to get some more items out of your bag.

“I’m going to leave you both to it” George announces as he closes his laptop and stands up.

You smile at him and he sends you a little wink which you knew meant ‘well played for getting Matty to do what you wanted’. God George was just as cute as Matty was.

You were so glad you had them both, and the rest of the band, in your life now. You were truly surrounded by extremely talented people.

“Please don’t finish that song without me” Matty tells George as he walks past him.

George chuckles before saying, “Just shut up at let your girlfriend do what she wants to you”

“Thanks George” You call as you pick up the black nail polish and your phone.

After Matty releases a sigh as he watches his best mate go down the stairs, he turns back to you. He admires you for a moment before he traps you in a hug from behind.

“So, what are you going to do to me?” Matty asks into your ear, wondering what you had planned.

“I’m going to turn this” You say showing him your phone that him the picture of himself by the piano earlier on the screen, “Into something a little more presentable… I’m thinking like 2016 Matty with eyeliner and black nail polish and everything” You continue.

“What’s got you all creative?” Matty asks you with a smile as he feels you lean back into him.

He loved you being authoritative, and he loved it when you got creative.

“I just wanted to see my boyfriend and then hopefully tomorrow you’ll be fully rested for the listening party and will make sense on both Instagram and twitter” You tell him truthfully with a little laugh.

“You love me really” Matty says before pressing a quick kiss to your neck before releasing you.

You turn around to look at the homeless looking but gorgeous man in front of you. There’s really nothing more you can do but smile when you look into his brown eyes.

You tell him, “I do love you, but you know after a day full of pampering and you being at my complete disposal will hopefully get you into a normal-ish sleeping pattern and ready for the listening party tomorrow”

“You’re too good to me” Matty tells you and you smile at him.

You flick your hair, in fake adoration of yourself before sarcastically saying, “I know I’m amazing”

“Please don’t make me look like an E-boy or whatever they are these days” Matty pleads.

“No promises” You smile at him.

He grins back up at you and start your work on him.

You do his nails first so they can dry as you move onto another part of him. After those are done you try and tease him some more because you then sit him down on the sofa and you straddle him.

“Before you start getting too excited, you’re not allowed to try and start something. Whether you’re in your boxers or not” You grin at him cheekily before grabbing the new eyeliner you’d yet to open.

“Can I have a kiss as the very least?” Matty asks you as he places his hands down on your jean covered thighs.

“If you keep still for me you can have all the kisses you want” You chuckle at his neediness.

“Promise” He mumbles before he leans forward and captures your lips with his.

You kiss him back and you love that he still makes you nervous at the smallest of interactions. You really did love this man with the whole of your heart, and you loved how he never failed to tell you how much he loved you too.

After you giving into him, you end up kissing him for quite a while. That is until George walks back into the room and he loudly coughs to interrupt the both of you on purpose. You just giggle at Matty getting annoyed at him for ruining the moment.

You then end up putting some black eyeliner on your boyfriend on both his waterline and just above his eyelashes which he certainly didn’t enjoy you doing.

“You’re going to poke my fucking eye out” Matty says moving his head away from you.

“The only way that will end up happening is if you keep moving your head” You tell him moving the pencil away from him for a minute.

Matty furrows his eyebrows, “I don’t trust you”

“Rude” You scoff, shaking your head at his joke.

“Just keep still and then I’ll let you smudge it so you can be your emo lord or whatever” You tell him grabbing what hair there is on the back of his head to keep it still.

“Don’t pull on my hair when your sat on me like this if you don’t want me to fuck you right now” Matty tells you with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

“Matt” You say absolutely mortified that George is still in the room.

He questions you, “What?”

George can be heard laughing as he picks his laptop up and heads back for the stairs.

“Please just let me finish” You beg Matty holding up the eyeliner again.

“That’s what she said” George laughed more to himself than to anyone else, and you sighed as Matty started laughing at his joke too.

You look to George with unimpressed eyes and scorn him, “George you aren’t helping me here”

“Sorry love, it was just right there. I couldn’t not” He chuckled before heading down the stairs.

“Have fun kids” He called as his head disappeared from view.

After that you finally got Matty to keep still and thankfully got the eyeliner done. You’d done it thick above his eyelids because he said he wanted to smudge it which he seemed to enjoy doing and he looked really good when he’d done that.

Your emo creation was coming together nicely.

After that you said it was haircut time so you sat him at the table so you could get to work on him. It needed sorting badly.

He hadn’t let you correct it at the top the day you’d initially seen the monstrosity that was the home haircut. But you were so thankful that you’d just took control now and you could just make it look as good as possible in its current state.

You were just thankful he could carry off the look. Not every person could but Matty was a gift in more ways than one. God had definitely done him a favour.

“So, are you gunna fade the sides for me?” Matty asked you as you come around the front of him to get your scissors.

You shook your head, “Absolutely fucking not… And don’t even think about doing it yourself, I took the ones that you had here and hid them somewhere faraway”

You hear him mumble something under his breath to you, but you can’t quite make it out. He seems to carry on through and he gets louder when he asks, “So what are you gunna do to me?”

“I just need to get it the same length at the top, and then I’m going to let your curls do their magic” You tell him.

Unfortunately, you didn’t have 2016 Matty’s hair to play with because you would have been in your element cutting and styling that.

“But why won’t you do the sides” Matty asked you.

“Because you said that you wanted to grow your hair back out and what better time to do that, than during a national lockdown” You point out as you wet the top of his hair.

“Fair shout” Matty said, obviously agreeing with your thinking.

You’re about halfway done when Matty starts thinking out loud.

“I love you cutting my hair” Matty randomly says in the middle of the conversation you were both having. 

“Where’d that come from?” You chuckle.

Matty shrugs but he tries to explain, “I love you messing with my hair for a start, but I just love it so much, I love the conversations we have, and I loved coming into the salon to see you every time”

“I loved it when you came in. You always made my day better” You admit to him.

“Really?” Matty asks.

You nod, “Yeah definitely. It was always a good day after seeing you”

“So, it wasn’t the tips that I gave you every time I came in then” Matty teases you.

“No absolutely not. Do you not remember me trying to give you it back each time?” You say as you even out the back of his hair.

“Yeah I do. It was quite funny actually; You didn’t know what to do with yourself” He chuckled.

You scoffed at him laughing at you, “Well yeah I don’t usually get fit lads coming into the Salon for a start, but when they start tipping me twenty quid each time they come in, it throws me a little”

“Awh, you think I’m fit” Matty teases.

You just reply sarcastically as you focus on his hair, “Nah I think you’re pig ugly and that’s why you’re my boyfriend and I don’t fancy you at all”

“Thought so” Matty says and you can hear the smile on his face.

You lean down and kiss him on his cheek, “Love you lots”

“Love you too” Matty says back immediately.

Once you’ve brushed the hair that you cut off his neck and his shoulders you take the gown off him and he stands up immediately.

He turns around to look at you and makes his way over to you. He takes your face in his hands and you can’t look away from those amazing brown eyes.

“My favourite part of coming to the salon was always watching you in the mirror, so I think from now on I’m going to need that back please” Matty says before leaning down and kissing you.

You chuckle into his kiss and you love the feeling of his stubble on your skin. It was so foreign, yet you didn’t hate it as all. You think it added to his overall emo self today.

You pull away for a second to say, “I’m sure that can be arranged Mister Healy” before you dive straight back into the kiss.

Matty hums back into the kiss obviously enjoying what you’d promised him and probably the name as well.

Before things got out of hand, you pulled away much to Matty’s disappointment.

“Right you, come on. You just need to get dressed now then you’re done” You say before picking his clothes up off the table and handing them to him.

You picked out a baggy black shirt that he could button up or down as he pleased. You knew he liked to sometimes roam around with his shirt open and you definitely weren’t opposed to seeing more of your boyfriend’s skin.

“Why are you giving me these? I’ll just change here” Matty furrows his eyebrows questioningly at you.

You shake your head, “No go and get changed in your room and then come back and show me the big reveal”

“What big reveal? It’s just me in clothes that you’ve seen me in before” Matty point out.

“Matthew please don’t ruin my fun” You pleased.

His eyes softened when you pouted at him and you saw him give in, “Fine”

“Thank you, please wear your black platform Docs too” You tell him, wanting those boots off him immediately.

“I suppose you want me to get rid of this whilst I change?” Matty asks, scratching his stubble as he turns back to you.

You shake your head and smile, “No I actually quite like it. Please keep it for now”

“Until when?” Matty asks you with a genuine smile as he starts heading back down to the stairs.

“Let’s just say, at the very earliest, keep it until you leave mine tomorrow morning” You smile cheekily at him.

Matty then grins at you, completely understanding what you’re after.

He raises his eyebrows suggestively, “Wanting it a little rough tonight, do we Y/N?”

“Let’s not start the teasing this early Matty, there is still a full day ahead before we head back to mine” You tell him.

“No promises” He jokes with the cutest grin.

You shake your head at his teasing knowing full well he will make you day full of innuendos. He smirks at you at you before he heads down the stairs.

“I’ll leave you with something to think about…” Matty says.

And as he takes his first step down the stairs, he makes a V with his fingers on his free hand and puts it to his mouth before teasingly moving his tongue up and down in between it.

“Matthew” You yell at him, your cheeks going hot.

He chuckles as he disappears from view and he shouts back up the stairs, “That’s what you’ll be screaming later Love”

That man would certainly be the death of you.

When he returns about 5 minutes later, you are sat on the sofa and you just knew it was him climbing the stairs by the thud of his boots.

You sat yourself up a bit and immediately started recording the man who was making his way up the stairs. And you loved what you saw.

You saw your man, with even curly hair (thankfully not like the ball of fluff like it was before), in his black platformed Dr Martens, black skinny jeans, with his black shirt wide open so his chest was in full view. You loved the eyeliner and the nails too.

And you think you did a really good job, even if you did say so yourself.

You wolf whistled as he reached the top of the stairs and as he made his way over to you, he did a twirl. You couldn’t help but giggle much like Matty couldn’t help but laugh as you whistled at him.

He didn’t even give you time to stop recording before he trapped you in a kiss as he hovered over you. You immediately kissed him back loving seeing your man as he was.

Yeah you loved him in a grey vest top, but you loved seeing him all made up looking like he was about to go on stage too.

Your hands roamed up into his freshly trimmed hair, that you were thankful was growing, and pulled on it. You loved the groan that Matty emitted and the fact that he then pried your mouth apart and he deepened the kiss.

You moaned when he pressed his now jean covered lower half into you and when his other hand roamed up your body. His jumper that you were wearing was now making you feel like you were on fire, but you loved the intensity of his actions.

You pulled on his hair again and got treated with that low groan that you wish you could play on repeat. And then you realised that you probably could because you remembered your phone was still recording you.

Granted there wouldn’t be much visual action, but the audio would certainly shock someone if they listened to it.

You pulled away from the gorgeous man hovering above you before you said, “Later”

Matty whined before pecking your lips once more. The one kiss turned into two and two obviously carried on and turned into several more until you had to pull away again.

“Later Matty” You tell him as you pant, trying to return oxygen to your system.

The emo lord above you looks at you with dark eyes and asks you seriously, “Do you promise?”

And you most certainly meant what you said. You couldn’t wait for the wild night ahead of you.

“I promise”


End file.
